Traditional chargers for mobile devices such as mobile phones, tablets, laptops, and the like have connectors that require the mobile device to be placed on a flat surface or contained within a charger. For example, a mobile device may contain a female port that accepts the male port of a charging cable. Due to the connection to the charging cable, it may be difficult to position the mobile device in a usable manner without lifting the device off a resting position. Alternatively, traditional chargers that enable a mobile device to be docked upright only allow the mobile device to remain in one position. For example, a mobile device may be connected to a docking station such that the docking station maintains the mobile device in an upright position. However, a user may be required to lift the entire docking station or undock the mobile phone to use the mobile phone.
Further, larger mobile devices, such as tablets, do not generally connect to inductive chargers as a connection to the inductive charger is generally difficult to maintain for larger devices.